TEH DRAGOSAUR KINGDOM OF COOLNESS AND AWESOMESAUSE
by Jolt T.R.H
Summary: Jointfic with ThefirebreatheX! We were totally goofing off, and made this... Randomness ensues! OC's used for even more randomness!


**Disclaimer! This is what happens when I make a new friend that totally has either as much free time as me, or loves being random. Given the stories he's posted, probably both ^^. **

**Warning! This. Is. STUPID! If you haven't been sufficiently warned, I don't own Sonic, grassy plains, Luigi, Mario, Bowser, Bowser's Koopalings, Link, Princess Peach, Ganondorf, The SAtBK Royal Knights Trio, an ice cream vendor, the Royal City of Camelot, Mr. L, Calburn, Larry the Cucumber, GARFITCHNITCH, Deadpool, Chimichangas, Pokemon, Dr. Phil, a volcano, Waluigi, a Fire Flower, Wario, an alien named WAWABABA, a bazooka, The Dragonzord, Cream the Rabbit, Chuck Norris, Eggman, Chris Thorndike, the TV show "Everybody Hates Chris," Cybertron, Unicron's heralds of destruction, the Call of Duty Black Ops: Zombies Mode crew, Kyle, the Apocalypse, Atomic "Spike" Robotnik, J'ozh "Mooncrescent" J'onns, spiked punch, Amy Rose, Miis, Avatars, Giant Doors, giant apes, Uranus, A Kamehameha that Goku would be envious of, Goku, pizzas, rocks, and Shadow the Hedgehog. **

**However, I do own pillows, fish, Teh New Dragosaur Kingdom of Justice and Awesomesauce, the idea of the heralds of Unicron being the Zombies cast, Tempest Blitz, Tempest's special move, Terios Wolverine, Lance Wayne, A Mii, An Avatar, some of the pets that the party-goers have, and mutant Dragon-Rabbitzord babies.**

**My brother Legsboy Team owns a Magikarp that knows Roar of Time, Atomic "Spike" Robotnik, J'ozh "Mooncrescent" J'onns, A Mii, An Avatar, and the rest of the pets that the party-goers have. Used without permission, but I know that he doesn't care as long as I give credit. ^^**

** My jointfic partner in crime, ThefirebreathX, owns Kyle and half of the ideas in this story. Used with permission. I'm just italics; Teh Fire of Ze Xness is Italian Underlined!**

_Is there a specific story you have planned, or do we make something up? I'm good at making stuff up, or so my brother says..._

_Lol, I guess we make something up. Maybe something like,_ Sonic runs down a grassy plain or something.

And then, he trips over Luigi! Then he would kick his *** for trippin' over him. Then, Mario decided to join Bowser's side and beat Link! After that, Peach decides to get a sword and slashes Ganodorf. Then, Sir Lancelot, Sir Gawain, and Sir Percival throw rocks at an ice cream vendor for selling irresistible dairy treats without a Royal City Vendor license.

Right after that, the vendor comes alive and shoots up the whole place with Mr. L helping him. Then Caliburn hops in like Larry the Cucumber and shouts in Mr. L's face, "KNAVE!" Then Mr. L breaks down and sobs. After then Lemmy koopa busts in and says "DEATH TO GARFITCHNITCH!" and blows up the place.

Then Deadpool blows up Lemmy and says "Chimichangas, Cowabunga!" Just then 20 million clones of pillows and fish came in and say "GAGAOLALA DIE DIE HAHAHA!" and kill everybody with one deadly, but useless slash! Then Magikarp used Roar of Time! It's super effective! Right after Dr. Phil talked to Magikarp about abusing his roaring abilities.

And off in the distance, a volcano exploded! Waluigi ate a Fire Flower and died due to his mustache catching fire! Wario farted in Waluigi's face and said "YOU ATE MY FLOWER OF FIRE!" Which blew them both into another universe due to Wario's fart catching the fire on Waluigi's 'stache! There they met an alien named WAWABABA and got destroyed by him with a bazooka!

Then, The Dragonzord flew in and stepped on them all! Then evolution started again and dinosaurs traveled to the future! Since The Dragonzord was there first, he became their king and married his one true love, Cream the Rabbit. The Dragonzord and his wife go to their wedding and are greeted by The Dragonzord's best friend and best man, Chuck Norris, who roundhouse kicks anyone who opposed the marriage so that The Dragonzord would stop roaring in his backyard and say that it was "Teh New Dragosaur Kingdom of Justice and Awesomesauce!" and simply leave.

Everybody goes and supports the wedding ecept big ol' Egghead foolishly. He teams up with Bowser but dies by Bowser 2 seconds in the plan. Bowser then dies by Chuck Norris and his "little" roundhouse kick! Everybody then hates Chris...Thorndyke! _Nice pun,too bad I don't watch the show..._

_Thanks._

_Anyway,_ The Dragonzord and his new bride go on their honeymoon on Cybertron and get caught in the crossfire of Transformers: Black Ops: Zombies Mode. The characters were: Galvatron as Richtofen, Scourge as Nicolae, Cyclonus as Takeo, and Nemesis Prime as Dempsey! They were currently defending Iacon, until The Dragonzord wiped out the upcoming apocalypse with his laser fingers!

_Then, (my OC) Kyle then appeared with 20 million guns to give everybody._ Apocolypse festival happens because Dragonzord killed the Apocolypse.

_Then Tempest (My OC) did a breakdance contest against Kyle and The Dragonzord!_ It was a close contest, it looked like Kyle and Drangonzord were winning, but then Tempest pulled off his signature move "ELEMENT BLITZ!" and won! Then Tempest's four friends, Atomic, Mooncrescent, Terios, and Lance came out of nowhere and started making the place a huge out of control bash!

This was accomplished of course by Terios spiking the punch!_ Then Kyle's sister (Amy Rose) came and joined the bash as various people came like Miis, Avatars, Giant Doors and such and such._ Epic party happened and everythin' was awesome! And then The Dragonzord accidentally squashed Kyle. While this did little to Kyle, everyone decided that it was getting late and that they needed to uh... go home and feed their pets? Yes! Go home and feed their pets!

Anyways... After everybody went home giant apes attacked the planet Uranus, then attacked the next planet going down until they attacked Earth. Terios Wolverine _(Who is my OC version of all my versions of Shadow combined)_, who gets very mad whenever someone wakes him after he's drunk, stumbles out of his house and growls, "You picked a baaaad time to try to conquer the world: the exact same time I have a hangover... TAKE THIS!" Then he unleashes a Kamehameha that even Goku would be envious of and destroyed the apes. Then he passed out into blissful, drunken sleep on his front steps.

The next day, everybody woke up to find a million pizzas falling out of the sky. Then rocks rained from the sky. Which of course woke Terios and he went on a half-asleep rampage that went on until it stopped raining rocks. Then everybody died except Terios because of raining rocks.

Then, The Dragonzord came back from his honeymoon and repopulated the world with mutant Dragon-Rabbitzord children! Then the world was filled with Mutant Dragon Rabbit Zord children and Terios and everything was happy again! But then some of them became rabid... Of course, since Terios is Shadow reincarnate, he simply killed and ate the rabid ones (Ignoring all rules of safety and hygiene) therefore making the world inhabitable again. _Then everybody lived happily ever after...The end? Maybe, Maybe not, I dunno..._

**_YES, THE END, BEFORE THIS THING MULTIPLIES! _**_Ahem..._

_Lol. Well that was fun, Random but fun! :)_

_I'm totally going to write this down and submit it as a jointfic with you. :)_

_Lol cool! I wonder what category this would be in..._

_I shall find out! ...Tomorrow. :)_

_Lol,_ okay._  
_

**And that's the end! Review us! Tell us if we should do this again! Flame this story! Tell us how much you hate this story, and we'll do this again so that you'll hate it even more! ^^ Just tell us that you're here! And read our other stories before you create a solid opinion of us! And quit flaming my Calm During the Storm story! I am now perfectly aware how bad it is, thank you very much!**


End file.
